Over The Last Nine Years
by DominusProvidebit
Summary: "It's been hard to smile at you, but not say 'I love you.' It's been hard to hug you, but not kiss you. But - as you and I both know - I've pulled through without too many scars."


I could technically tell you that this all matters, but I think we both know that it doesn't.

When I walk in and I see you in your office, I'm happy - don't get me wrong - but I don't want anything more than that simple happiness.

When I say things don't matter, I mean what's the point in trying to make things work between us when eventually we will die and end up where ever we end up. If we were to date - which just seems like the weirdest concept to me - would it really help us in anyway? Apart from making the both of us more fragile and vulnerable?

Taking into consideration the strong feelings that are welling up inside of me, I think it's best that you don't ask me out. I think it's best that you don't take our relationship any further.

I want to say that we will one day be madly in love, but I think we both know that isn't a very probably situation.

I, personally, think that it's time we seperate.

This business is a beautiful thing, and it has been a great thing for us over the past nine years, but maybe it's time we stop. It's bound to end sometime. It's like writing a story. You don't want to end it, because it started off so well, but sometimes it's time to finally say 'the end' and just be done. Sometimes... the isn't a happily ever after, but that's life. I wouldn't consider this a happily ever after, but I think we're doing good right now. Wouldn't it be wisest to end something at its best?

I want to say that it will be hard for me to leave you, but when push comes to shove, I think that I've had enough of you. You're a wonderful person, but you can only be with one personality for so long. I've seen you everyday for the past nine years. Maybe not literally everyday, but I'm sure you understand. I hope you understand where I'm coming from. You've always been smart, so I'm sure that you do.

In case we do end up cutting everything off, I have a question for you. Did you every really, _truly _love me?

It's a stupid question, I know. But it's a question that my heart has been begging for an answer to for a very long time.

It's been great working with you and I think you should know that I love you very much. Much more then I've shown.

You know... I didn't go into this business with the intention of falling in love with you.

I thought it'd just be a little fun to start a business. That's a very exciting thing. When we started working together, it was a blast. The cases. The grateful faces. I didn't think it could get better. And I wouldn't exacty say that it got _better_. It may have even gotten harder.

When you fall in love with someone... walking around them everyday without saying a word comes with great difficulty.

It's been hard to smile at you, but not say 'I love you.' It's been hard to hug you, but not kiss you. But - as you and I both know - I've pulled through without too many scars.

Now when I really think about it. When I really, deeply think about it... I see more then what I was even looking for in the first place. I see deceit and lies, from myself and you as well. We've become great liars over the past nine years. I guess that's what happens when you become a pro at spotting them. I don't know if that's a good thing. I'm sure it's good when you are in the right situation. I've also seen enderment and gratitude. I've seen emotional wildfires and weary eyes. I don't even think I can make sense of all this stuff. Maybe it'd just be easier to take all those things and find pictures of us and throw them in a scrapbook?

Enough of this stuff.

I think it's best that we go our own ways.

If you disagree... by all means, let me know.

But I'm tired and exasperated, and I'm ready to settle down. Make a family. A _real _family. That's difficult to do with this job. I've managed, though. We've both managed.

And when I say I want to seperate, I mean I want to end 'The Lightman Group', but I absolutely don't want to end our friendship.

**THE END**


End file.
